Snowstorm
by OxfordianLlama
Summary: DALTONVERSE. When Shane and Reed are stuck in a snowstorm on their way back from Winter Break, they are forced to take refuge in the Anderson's empty house. Who is their unexpected visitor? Shane coming-out. Rane. Now with Jogan deleted scene!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This fic is based off of the Glee fanfiction, Dalton, by CP Coulter. **

**I don't own Dalton or Glee. **

**Established Rane. Reed and Shane are coming back from Winter break when they are forced to take refuge in the Anderson's house, and they have an unexpected visitor. Unbetaed, so sorry for any mistakes.**

**Warning: FLUFF ANGST FLUFF ANGST. Mild language and violence.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The snow came down in great grey sheets, dulled by the lack of light in the night sky. The cracked display on the dashboard blinked dismally- 11:41- as Shane gripped the steering wheel with white-knuckled hands. Creeping inch-by-inch along an ice-coated road, the old Camry was the only car out that night, and for good reason. Leafless trees were whipped back and forth in the snowstorm's powerful winds, branches clattering eerily. Reed, huddled up in Shane's old dance tee shirt and his own designer parka, shuddered.<p>

"Um... Shane? Do you know where we are?" His wide brown eyes stared out of the window at the snowstorm that pounded relentlessly against the top and sides of the little car, that frosted over the windows and made the road a virtual ice rink. Shane scoffed, attempting nonchalance. "Of course I know where we are, Reed."

Reed couldn't help but roll his eyes at his boyfriend's denial. "Then where are we?"

"Ummm..."

Reed rolled his eyes again, but soon let out a shriek when a frosty branch slammed against the windshield, propelled by the gale-force winds. "We- we should probably g-get out of the weather." he stammered.

"I'm trying, Reed... just hold on a sec..." Shane jabbed roughly at the GPS securely duct-taped to the dashboard. "Aha!" He crowed, looking over at Reed with a triumphant grin. "I know where we are now."

Reed cracked a smile, fiddling with the failing heating system. The car inched along into what seemed like snowy white oblivion, that is until Shane pulled into a long, winding drive shielded by wraithlike trees. Finally, the car reached a garage door, frozen shut, of course, set in a large traditionally-styled house.

Reed looked up at the three-story house. "Umm, Shane? This doesn't look like Dalton."

"Nope," Shane breathed, also looking up. "This... this is home."

* * *

><p>"Mhm-hm... okay... thank you, ma'am... buh-bye." Shane hung up the phone carefully. "That was Dean Ramsey," he said softly. "'said it's okay if we're late to the beginning of the semester... 'lot of other guys are stuck, too."<p>

Reed nodded from where he was perched on the edge of the slightly dusty bed. A quilt was tossed over his legs, and he held a cup of cocoa in his paint-flecked hands. And once again, Shane was struck dumb by how damn_ adorable_ he was.

He promptly glomped him.

Reed gasped as Shane borderline _tackled_ him and cocoa cascaded over the sides of the mug. "Ah! _SHANE_!" he exclaimed, lifting the soaked quilt from his lap, a cute grimace wrinkling his nose. "And they say I'm the clumsy one." Shane snatched it up quickly, stammering unintelligible apologies as he backed out of his old bedroom. Dashing to the bathroom, he tossed it in the bathtub, not knowing what else to do. Mentally he scolded himself- _stupid, stupid, STUPID Shane! What the heck is wrong with you! That could've been a moment! Ugh! _Still fuming inwardly, he went back to his old bedroom, where something stopped him in his tracks.

Reed. Shirtless Reed.

Reed turned to face him, holding out the old dance tee shirt, that same crinkle of adorable annoyance marring his lightly freckled nose.

"Sorry, your shirt has cocoa all over it. Do you have anything else I could wear?" He shivered and wrapped his arms around himself as if suddenly realizing what he was doing.

"Oh! Ummm, this is okay, right?"

Shane blinked. _Okay? It's more than okay. _Reed blushed and suddenly became very busy with scrubbing at the stained tee shirt.

Oh crap. Had he said that out loud?

"Oh! Well, uh, I mean..." Shane stammered as he inwardly slapped himself. Reed turned to him with a shy, but genuine, smile. Slowly, almost hesitantly, he wrapped his bare arms around the taller boy's waist. "...Will you keep me warm?"

Shane nearly choked on his own breath. Then, after a moment of recovery, he grinned gently down at Reed. "Of course." Scooping up the smaller boy, he bounced over to the bed, plopping them down with a small poof of dust. Reed giggled, protesting slightly. "Shane!"

Shane pulled him closer to his chest. "Come on, Reed! It's late, and I'll sleep better if you're here." He widened his green-grey eyes in his best puppy-dog expression.

Reed rolled his eyes, but snuggled closer anyway. "Fine."

Shane whooped in victory as he pulled the covers over them. Pulling his hands from his ears, Reed grimaced. "...As long as you don't yell like that again..."

Shane chuckled as he let his hands tangle into Reed's strawberry-blonde curls.

And sleep claimed him as cold gusts of wind buffeted the mansion in the night...

* * *

><p>Sunlight, bleached white from reflective, sparkling drifts of snow outside the windows, filtered into the edges of Shane's sleepy vision. Blinking, he groggily sat up and looked around... at his room. <em>His<em> old room. The dark purple walls he'd fought so hard for with his dad (apparently purple is too girly a color for walls), the old tin desk he'd found at a garage sale, that he'd had to leave behind when he transferred over two years ago to Walcott, and then Dalton. The carpet, worn down from countless silent dance routines, practiced in the confines of his room. And the memories- they filled the air like dust and sunlight- swirling, heavy memories. Secret talks late at night with Blaine, lying side by side on the floor, writing love notes at the tin desk instead of doing homework. His first time with Micah.

Shane groaned, huddling further into the covers, trying to push the memories from his head. _That was the past, Shane... Focus on the present._

The present... A grin snuck its way on Shane's lips. The present was wonderful- he had Reed. And what else could a guy want? The short, angelic-looking boy was snuggled up next to him, hair frothy and tousled, hands curled under his chin. Shane smiled wider, looking adoringly at his boyfriend. And although the clock glowed 10:17, he let him sleep. Dalton was only, what, three hours away? Three more hours to be alone, Shane said to himself, without the chaos of Windsor House.

Yes, at least they were alone. Shane knew that Dad always stopped there after his annual winter college alumni party; he wouldn't be there until the 14th.

Shane settled down for another hour of sleep, vowing to savor the last day alone with Reed for a while. What day was it anyway? His eyelids fluttered as he struggled to keep his train of thought as he drifted off to sleep. _Let's see... winter break started on the 19th, and students came back on the 13th... yesterday..._

He fell, once again, to sleep, but this time as a key turned slowly in the front door lock downstairs...

* * *

><p>A gruff screech jolted Reed awake.<p>

Bright sunlight glared at him as he squinted around the unfamiliar room, rubbing sleep from his eyes. "Wha..? Shane? Shane, I _told _you not to yell like tha-!" A rough hand gripped his shoulder, ripping him away from the bed. Choking with surprise, Reed yelped. "Shane!"

Shane awoke with a start. Ugh... his head was fuzzy, but wait, was that Reed?

"Hmm? Oh... oh, _god!_ Dad. Dad! Don't- Dad, jus- just- let me explain-!" He scrambled up to confront the older man. Bart Anderson cut him off.

"What the _hell _is going on here?" he growled, wild eyed, looking back and forth between Shane, who stood trembling before him, and Reed, struggling to free himself from Mr. Anderson's vice-like grip. "Well? Shane? Would you like to tell me what's going on? Would you?" His voice took on a mocking tone.

Shane gulped, steeling his glare. "I think you know what's going on, Dad." Mr. Anderson stiffened. Reed writhed, trying to wrench his shoulder from his grasp, slender chest heaving, but the older man didn't even notice.

"Dad, let Reed go," Shane pleaded meekly.

Still no answer. Finally, after a silence zinging with tension: "It was your brother, wasn't it?... H-He... corrupted you, it's- it's his fault-!"

"NO!" Shane roared back. "I'm sick of everybody always blaming Blaine! He has nothing to do with it! If you're blaming anybody, blame me! Don't you realize: he's the good one! Do you remember when he came out? You remember Micah?"

His voice slashed through the air.

"He was_ mine, _Dad; I was _his."_

Bart Anderson turned his head away disgustedly, not talking, as Reed watched in a helpless silence. Shane continued desparately:

"Blaine took the bullet so you would still love me. But it doesn't matter, does it? In the end, your sons will still be gay, and there's nothing any of us can do about it."

A pause. "_I _was dating Micah. I loved him."

The older man chuckled grimly. "Who's this then? Your boy toy?" He pushed Reed away from him in one violent motion. The petite boy tumbled to the hardwood floor with a gasp. Scrambling from the ground, he rushed into Shane's arms. "Are you okay?" The taller boy whispered quickly. Reed nodded, clearly shaken.

"I am talking to you!" Bart yelled, red-faced. Shane steeped in front of Reed, eyes snapping. "Who the hell is this?"

"This is Reed Van Kamp. My boyfriend. I love him, Dad, more than I've loved anybody, ever." A pause. "Look, I know I've been irresponsible. I made a mistake once and Blaine covered for me. But I've made the mistake again, I'm happy to take the punishment for it. I deserve it. But please," Shane pleaded, "not Reed."

Mr. Anderson's eyes iced over with spite.

"Get the _hell _out of my house. Now."

* * *

><p>Reed huddled in the backseat, trying to root through a suitcase and <em>not freeze<em> at the same time. Finally, he pulled out a parka and wrapped it around himself hurriedly. After casting a worried glance at Shane, he pulled out another coat and wrapped around the dark-haired boy's shoulders with a sigh. Shane said nothing, just staring out into the parking lot of the old Wal-mart from where the Camry was parked in a secluded corner.

He just sat there, shivering, staring, thinking.

"Shane?" Reed sighed again and pushed a suitcase out of the way, crawling over to put his arms around the dancer's waist. "Shane, babe, talk to me."

"I love it when you call me that, you know?" His voice was bleak, his lips curved into a morbid smile. Reed made a sympathetic sound.

"I'm sorry, Shane."

"For what?" That threw him for a second.

"Well, for letting us... for being..."

Shane chuckled dryly. "It's not your fault, Reed. It's all my fault, actually. Everything seems to be." He was quickly losing his composure. "Have you ever noticed that? Everything that ends up hurting you, or Blaine, or anybody else is allmyfaultandIcan'tseemtostop-!"

"Shane!" Reed sat up sternly. "Stop blaming yourself! You are amazing and I love you; Blaine loves you, and there's nothing you can to do to change that!" His voice softened."Sure, maybe you make mistakes, maybe you forget to think things through. But I love you for it. It's what makes you _you_, just like being clumsy and emotionally unstable makes me _me._"

Shane chuckled that same bleak chuckle. "Yeah, but you look cute doing it. I just look stupid. I am stupid."

Reed exhaled huffily. _"Shane._ Stop it." Shane just shook his head.

"Don't you see, Reed? I _can't_ stop it. I can't stop messing up. This isn't how Blaine or I wanted to come out, but I messed it up. I almost messed it up with you, but you forgave me. Because you're an angel. And before that, I fucked it up with Blaine and Kurt and Logan in New York, and before that, with Micah! R-Reed..." he cried, tears streaming down his face, "R-Reed... my heart hurts... _so bad..."_

Shane stumbled over words, trying to talk through the tears. Finally, he gave up and buried his face in Reed's volumptous coat, sobbing. the artist patted the dark, curly head, feeling strangely unawkward. They sat there in silence for an incalculable amount of time, safe in the other's warm embrace. Then, after a long silence:

"I love you, Shane."

Shane slowly raised his head."I- I love you, too." He gave a watery giggle. "I'm hungry."

Reed snorted. "Wanna go get something to eat?"

Shane nodded, then hesitated. He gently laid his head back on Reed's shoulder. "As long as you're here, I'll be fine." he said, almost to himself.

Reed just drew him back into a warm embrace.

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! Over 2000 words!<strong>

**Okay, _wow. _This story has been in my notebook for so long. I think it took me longer to type than to write. **

**And oh my _freaking_ wizard god, I swore. I never swear. Seriously, ask anybody who knows me.**

**This story is dedicated to Julie, aka camelot-hogwarts17. Thanks for pushing me to get this typed up and published! **

**Also, I was wondering if I should continue this when they head back to Dalton. I kinda want to add some of the other boys. But for now, it stands as a one-shot. I hope this sparks some reviews... hint hint...**

**Thanks for reading.**

**~~Sarah**


	2. Chapter 2

AN:** So it has been WAY too long...**

**So I decided to try to continue "Snowstorm"! I actually tried to do this like three months ago, and I doubt anybody remembers this anymore, but yeah. Here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Dalton, or any of the characters. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Boys tromped through the pristine layer of sparkling snow on their way to the Dalton cafeteria, a hum of chatter filling the clear, cold air. But from this light rumble of conversation, four voices were missing.<p>

"We need to talk."

Kurt frowned at the at the voice crackling from the phone resting on the bedspread beside him. "What, no hello?"

Reed huffed. "C'mon, Kurt, this is really important. It's... sorta about Shane."

Blaine rolled his eyes and loosened his hold on Kurt to lean closer to the phone. "What has he gotten himself into now, Reed?"

"Nothing! Well, it wasn't his fault this time..." Kurt could practically hear the cherubic boy wring his hands worriedly. "You guys know we weren't able to make it to Dalton yesterday. We were stuck in the storm, and we had to stop... and, well, the closest place was your old place, Blaine."

Blaine stiffened. "So?" he said, a little too sharply. Kurt patted the top of his head comfortingly.

"Well... we were sleeping..." Reed halted, as if too afraid to continue.

"Spit it out, Reed," Kurt said, a little impatiently. Reed gulped over the phone.

"He- he just showed up... and he... Mr. Anderson found us." Reed blurted.

Blaine froze completely, and Kurt's eyes widened, his face white. "_What?_" he choked in disbelief.

Clearly distraught, Reed stammered into the phone. "We didn't think he'd show up! He just appeared! And- and he stormed in and grabbed me and started just _screaming_ at Shane, 'cause, I- I mean, it was kinda obvious, since we were, y' know, sleeping together. I... may have been shirtless." he added sheepishly.

Kurt winced.

"Shane's driving: we're like an hour or two away, but he's not himself." Reed lowered his voice. "He's been really, really quiet. He's so zoned out, I doubt he can hear me right now, and I'm sitting right next to him! He keeps saying he's okay, but he's obviously not." He made a little pained sound. "I'm really worried, you guys."

Kurt sighed. "Oh, Reed."

A small sniffle answered him.

"You have to promise to stay strong for him and yourself, okay, Reed?" Kurt said gently. "We'll talk when you two get back. Okay? Okay. Bye."

Then, after softly closing the phone, he turned and opened his arms, completely anticipating was was to happen next.

Blaine threw himself into his boyfriend's embrace, and sobbed.

* * *

><p>An hour and a half later, the battered Camry rumbled into the parking lot beside Windsor House. Class had just let out for the day, and while most boys had retreated to the warmth of their dorm rooms, a few still frolicked in the trampled snow, not noticing the latecomers.<p>

Reed looked over at his boyfriend, who sat with a bland expression, still, even though they'd already parked.

"Are you sure you're all right?" he said softly, gently removing Shane's hands from the steering wheel and holding them between his own. Shane turned and offered the little artist a weak smile. "As long as you're here."

Reed nodded and got out of the car, grabbing his suitcase and linking hands with Shane before walking into the crazy of Windsor house.

"Incoming!" A pair of identical blonde blurs hurtled down the staircase, Nerf guns a-blazing.

_Kapwing! _A neon foam dart affixed itself to Shane's forehead. The Tweedles grinned, expecting retaliation, possibly in the form of an epic Nerf war.

Nothing. Shane just heaved a sigh and started trudging upstairs, Reed following him, shooting undecipherable looks at the twins, who just stood there, speechless. They walked down the corridor in silence, stopping in between the dorms that Reed shared with Kurt and Shane shared with Blaine.

"Relax, Shane," Reed said. "You're all right."

Just then, the door to Shane and Blaine's room open, revealing Kurt and Blaine with somber expressions on their faces.

"Reed, I thought I heard your voice." Kurt said, breaking the silence. Reed could only nod.

After yet another _extremel_y awkward pause, Blaine reached out and tugged his brother into the room they shared, gently closing the door. Kurt flinched at the muffled sounds of crying that began almost immediately.

"Well, then," he said somewhat unsteadily, but he swiftly regained his composure. "You. We need to talk." And with that, he dragged the smaller boy into their room, shutting the door with a decisive click.

Wes, brow furrowed, turned to the boys who had also been peering around the corner- Ethan, Evan, David and Dwight. "What the hell was that?" he hissed. "That was _not _okay."

"I sense evil..." Dwight muttered under his breath.

* * *

><p>"All right, start from the beginning."<p>

"I've already told you everything that happened, Kurt. I don't wanna talk about it anymore!" Reed huffily pushed his suitcase into their massive closet. Kurt sighed.

"Reed, I know you're upset and worried about Shane, but we need to talk about _you_. We both know you're not good at handling stuff like this."

Reed stomped out of the closet, brushing past his roommate. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?" he grumbled, knowing Kurt wasn't going to give this up.

"It means that I want to make sure that you'll be able to handle it when _you__ actually _come out. Sure, it'll probably be better than what has happened Shane and Blaine, but there some people who won't accept you."

Reed groaned, flopping down on his bed, glaring up at the ceiling. "And you think I don't know that, Kurt? You think I think I'm invincible? Because I _know _I'm not."

Kurt sat down gently next to his friend. "I'm just saying, Reed. I know you're scared, but someday you're going to have to come out. Even though most people know about you and Shane," he added. Reed blushed lightly as Kurt continued. "I know your mom will accept you, and I'm pretty sure Clark already knows, but one day you will have step out into the world and own that you like boys. One boy in particular. And people will treat you differently for it."

"I _know, _Kurt." Reed sighed. "I... I guess I'm just scared. After everything that's happened with Shane and Blaine, and after everything that happened last year," The artist's hand absent-mindedly rose to the back of his head, where Kurt knew it was tracing the slender scar that would probably be there forever. "I don't want anymore drama. And then he just had to barge in and scare the crap out of Shane, and right now I just want to focus on_ us._ Him and me. Okay?"

Kurt blinked, and gave him a gentle smile. "Okay. You can talk to me whenever, all right?"

Reed nodded silently, and slowly walked over to their closet. "I'm going to unpack now."

The countertenor gave him quick nod. "You're going to get through this, you know."

"I know," Reed said.

* * *

><p>Blaine and Shane lay side by side on one of the soft beds in their dorm room: Blaine's head resting on a pillow, Shane's on a balled-up blanket at the foot of the bed. The elder's curls had sprung free from his usual gelled hairstyle, and in that moment, they'd never looked more like brothers.<p>

"So... it happened."

"Yeah." Shane sighed. A pause. "I knew it was going to, someday. Just not then, not with Reed there. Not as much of a surprise. I always told myself that I'd someday be brave enough to come out to him. I didn't get a chance to prove myself, Blaine. That's what really kills me."

"I know," Blaine sighed, too. "I know." They lapsed into silence again.

"What did he say?"

"Dad?"

"Yeah."

"First... he asked me what was going on. It was sort of obvious, though, so I just asked him to let Reed go. He was- he sort of had him by the arm. Then he said that... that you 'corrupted' me and all that shit. Seriously, that is one of the most bullcrap things I've ever heard, I'm pretty sure I knew before you did. Anyway- we yelled for a bit... I told him the truth about Micah... and then he just _glared _at me, and told me to get the hell out of his house." Shane's voice broke. "He's supposed to be our _dad, _Blaine, how could he do that? Last year, when Reed and you were in the hospital after the fire and everything, I was almost sure he was ready for us to become a real family again. But... It didn't happen."

Blaine didn't know what to say. It was all true, he knew that. And he simply didn't know how to make it better.

"Well," he started slowly, "I know you've been put through a lot of stuff. You and me both, bro, but especially you. And I know things always seem to somehow get worse, but... there are times where I can just look around and say 'I'm so glad to have all this'... friends, school, Kurt, Reed. We've all been through this together, and that's what makes us _us._What makes you _you._" He nudged his brother gently with a socked foot, propping himself up enough to see that Shane was beginning to grin. "The fact that you've gone through all this stuff and been stronger for it proves something to everyone. That you are incredibly, undeniably brave. Don't let this bring you down."

"Okay," said Shane. "I won't."

* * *

><p>Reed frowned, staring at the canvas grumpily, the sleeves of his paint- splattered shirt bunched up at his elbows. His paintbrush was held at the ready, just... waiting for that perfect final detail that would bring the whole piece together. Most of his art had been destroyed last year, and he was under pressure to rebuild his inventory after his mother had been convinced he was okay. And for a while, he'd seemed to lose all motivation, let alone inspiration. But then Dalton re-opened, and things slowly made their ways back to normal.<p>

Until now.

He huffed, turning to the window, scanning the campus for inspiration. The day was drawing to a close, and he'd spent the most of it painting, pouring his emotions into a picture that now seemed unsatisfactory. There was nothing, he decided, nothing outside that he wanted to paint. Nothing to keep his mind blank and busy.

Reed saw Spencer and Merril casually walking hand in hand towards Hanover House, breath puffing in silent, romantic clouds. He saw Julian and Logan, rosy-cheeked and laughing, pelting each other with snowballs. In the dying light, Reed could see the affection reflected in their eyes. And he'd never seen Logan so... carefree.

"What are you wearing."

It was a soft query mixed with a hesitant chuckle, and Reed's heart skipped a beat at the familiar voice.

"Oh. Hi." His eyes met Shane's, then ducked down bashfully to regard the enormous flannel shirt covering his designer label cardigan and jeans. "Oh, umm... I actually think this is Finn's- Kurt's stepbrother's- I think... Kurt was going to burn it but he let me use it as a smock instead." As he stuttered, Reed tried to sort out the emotions in his head- jubilation at Shane's openness (an improvement from earlier in the car), concern, and the fluttering nervousness he always felt around the curly-topped dancer.

"How are you?" he asked awkwardly.

Shane shrugged, a rueful grin flitting across his lips. "I've been better," he said as if admitting a small secret, "but I've decided that... _it_ isn't going to change anything, especially who I am. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, right?" He closed the door, walked over to the canvas. "This is nice."

Reed blinked. "Umm... thanks?" He stepped forward, surveying the boy with narrowed, skeptical eyes. "I've been trying to to get... the light shining off the snow just... right." A pause. "Really?"

Shane smiled, if a little sadly. "Yeah. I... thought over it for a while, with Blaine's help, and... I realized I don't... need him. Dad, I mean. I have you, and I have Blaine, and Kurt and the Tweedles and everybody else here. ...What else could a guy want?"

Reed's smile was real, and it lit up the whole room. "Shane Anderson, I do believe I love you."

The said boy simply leaned down to cover Reed's smiling lips with his own, clutching the smaller boy tight to him in a kiss made simply of trust and need.

"_You _keep me strong, Reed."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:... Did that make any sense to you? I had a scene with the other Windsor boys, you know, explaining to them what's going on and stuff, and there were some pretty good lines, but it just didn't flow. If I ever get it right, I'll add it as a bit of an epilogue. <strong>

**So hey! I started when there was actually a chance of there being snow on the ground! (Actually, we had a basically snow-less winter.) But anyway, now it's March! Happy Birthday to me!**

**P.S. I actually have that Jogan snowball fight scene written out. Should I publish it?**

**Thanks for reading! Please review~**

**~Sarah~**


	3. Jogan Snowball Fight

**AN: So, I wrote this in the last chapter:**

_He saw Julian and Logan, rosy-cheeked and laughing, pelting each other with snowballs. In the dying light, Reed could see the affection reflected in their eyes. And he'd never seen Logan so... carefree. _

**And the mental image I inflicted upon myself was so cute I couldn't resist. I know this is a Rane-centric story, but it doesn't matter anyway.**

**This is my first time writing Jogan! So feedback please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Dalton, or any of the characters. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Hey."<p>

"Oh, hi Jules." Logan looked up from the keyboard. "Where have you been?"

The actor shrugged nonchalantly. "Eh, you know, out and about."

Logan rolled his eyes. "Jules, you _do_ remember this is a school, right? Have you even started that essay we have due to Murdoch on Monday? 'Cause he doesn't care if you're a Stuart _or _famous, he'll give you an F if you try to recycle one of Derek's again."

Julian pouted. "Come on, Lo! Can't a guy have some fun?" He nudged his way onto the piano bench, hip-to-hip with Logan, wrapping his arms around the blond's waist and looking every inch the the needy boyfriend. Sighing, Logan turned and accepted the gentle kiss, eyes fluttering shut for the briefest moment, before they drew away from each other and grinned.

"All right, Jules, what do you want?"

"Come play with me!" Julian said, eyes wide. "Entertain me, or something. I'm so bored."

Logan groaned. He gestured feebly at the sheet music on the keyboard. "Jules, I got to have this piece memorized for Medel by tomorrow so I can practice it on Monday."

"Ugh. Fine." Julian flopped back on the couch momentarily, then hopped up again, tugging on his boots. "Well, I'm going outside."

"Have fun!" Logan called dryly. He pushed the little spark of guilt away and re-immersed himself into his work, seeing nothing but the music, hearing nothing but his fingers hesitantly coaxing out a melody, the way he played whenever he had a new piece, and his voice haltingly singing along.

_"Well maybe there's... a god above... but all I ever... learned from love... was how to shoot somebody... who outdrew ya..."_

The song, Hallelujah by Leonard Cohen, was one of his favorites that he'd finally persuaded Medel to take on for the Warblers. Logan's voice grew stronger, with less breaks as his fingers began to fluidly play the haunting melody.

_"And it's not a cry that you hear at night... It's not somebody who's seen the light... It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelu-"_

**splat**.

Something heavy and cold and wet burst on the back of his head making him gasp in surprise and arch his back as it trickled icily down his shirt. Logan heard exhilarated laughter and the heavy clomp-clomp of boots down the Stuart stairs.

For a moment he was too shocked to breathe. Then-

"JULIAN!"

-he sprinted out the door, pausing only to grab a pair of boots, a coat. Racing through the dorm, Logan realized he probably looked like a maniac, but he couldn't stop the grin from sliding onto his lips, and then a dizzy laugh escaping them. His thoughts on snowy revenge (and maybe-kisses), he barreled through the door.

Julian barked with laughter as he raced away from the Stuart prefect, teeth flashed in an imperfect grin- no, not the ones he wore at benefits and red carpets at interviews- the one that was genuine Julian.

The one that he loved.

They bolted across the wide, snowy expanse in the middle of campus, decorating the air with their laughter and puffs of snow from too-loose handfuls scooped up in near-hysteria. Sprinting recklessly was the only was the only way to keep remotely warm, and soon they ran out of steam, stumbling into their dorm breathless with giggles, numb with cold, and dripping with melted snow.

"Oh... my god..." Julian wheezed, as they began shucking off their cold, wet clothes. "That was a horrible idea. So... cold..."

Logan snorted. "It was your idea, dumbass."

The actor stuck out his tongue (something hard to do when one can't stop grinning). "Shut up, that was awesome and you know it. He thrashed momentarily while struggling into some flannel pajamas. "Oh. My. God." he shuddered.

Logan laughed as he finished tugging on a rumpled T-shirt. Beckoning to Julian, he held his arms wide. "Come here."

The actor willingly let himself be enveloped in Logan's arms, sighing contentedly. Suddenly, a mischievous Cheshire smile fell into place, and he shoved his ice-cold hands up under Logan's shirt.

"Julian!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! I'm actually getting some writing done!<strong>

**Please tell me what you think. Reviews make my day, plus I could do with a few new prompts.**

**~Sarah~**


End file.
